Ghosts of Stabler Past
by movieholic
Summary: Elliot squeezed his eyes shut, before wadding up his napkin and throwing it down on his half-empty plate. He pushed his chair back and got up slowly. “Mom's dying,” he claimed simply. He left the kitchen, and in it, he left a perplexed Kathy. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Warning for language, later on. I warned you. This is a crossover fic too, however, I didn't place under crossovers because there is more than one. They are all equally important, I think. Some you might catch, others no. It doesn't matter if you do, or don't, it's not important.**

* * *

Elliot winced as he placed his t-shirt over his head, the pain from his left shoulder radiating throughout his body. He took a raspy breath before continuing on, cursing Bushido's name the whole time. Carefully putting on the sling, he sighed.

"El? Are you up?" Kathy called from the bottom of the stairs.

Elliot nodded before calling back, "Uh, yeah, yeah I'm up hon. Thanks." He heard her say something in response, sure it had something to do with breakfast being ready. Just as he was about to reach the door, the phone rang.

"I got it!" Kathy shouted, before her voice lowered and she answered.

He made his way downstairs, ignoring the shooting pain in his shoulder. He was glad he decided to take a personal day after all, he couldn't imagine staying at his desk all day while he could be relaxing at home. He ran a hand over his face, exhausted, before sitting himself down at the head of the table. Grabbing the glass of orange juice in front of him, he gulped it down quickly. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he glanced up to watch his wife end the call.

"Who was that?" he asked, grabbing a fork and digging into his steamy scrambled eggs. He forked some into his mouth, inhaling sharply when the heat burnt his tongue.

"Someone named Eve. Do you know anyone named Eve?" Kathy sounded slightly defensive, but genuinely curious.

Elliot paused, his jaw working slowly on his food. Finally he shook his head, "No, not that I can remember."

Kathy nodded, her fork twirling within her yellow eggs. "She sounded upset, said you should call back, that it was important."

Elliot shrugged, "Probably some vic, I'll call her back." He dabbed at his mouth with a soiled napkin, "She leave a number?"

"Yes, it's..." Kathy stood and rummaged through a vast array of paperwork, from each member of their large family, on the counter. She came up with a legal pad and squinted to read her own handwriting. "888-695-5901."

The fork froze halfway to Elliot's parted lips. He tilted his head to the side, and lowered the utensil. He murmured the number under his breath, knowing it sounded very familiar. He looked up quickly as it dawned on him. "That's my mom's number..."

"Who's Eve then?" Kathy questioned, a hand on her hip.

Elliot swallowed thee food he had pushed into his cheek. "My sister."

"Sister?" she repeated. "How many siblings did you say you had?"

Elliot leaned back with a deep sigh, "I have three brother, two sisters. Eve's the oldest of us all."

Elliot squeezed his eyes shut, before wadding up his napkin and throwing it down on his half-empty plate. He pushed his chair back and got up slowly. "Mom's dying," he claimed simply, leaving the kitchen, leaving a perplexed Kathy.

* * *

Later that evening, when the kids finally finished their homework and went to bed, Elliot pulled himself out of bed. He carefully placed his tender arm in the blue sling, and made his way downstairs, avoiding the third step down. It always creaked.

Alone in the kitchen, the only light coming from the white moon in the window, he opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. He gulped it down, ignoring the dribbles he felt on his bare chest. Finally, he grabbed the phone and sat himself at the kitchen table. He dialed the number, and waited for someone to pick up.

After the fourth ring, he was about to give up and try again, when a clear voice came on the line. "Stabler, Eve. May I ask who's calling?"

Elliot's mouth went dry, he felt his jaw work up and down, and tried to produce some words.

"Hello? Who is this? Look, it's late, and I don't have time for games. Answer, or hang up."

_Eve,_ Elliot thought, _Always the tough one._

"Eve, it's Elliot. Your brother."

The other end of the line was silent before Eve said, "I know it's my brother."

"So," Elliot fumbled for some resemblance of a intelligent sentence. "How's mama?"

Eve sighed, her breath causing Elliot to cringe and pull the phone away from his ear. "Mom's not doing to well, Elliot. She's sick, real sick. She's been asking to see all of us: John, Sam, Rose, Frank, and you. One last time."

Elliot felt a small anger rise in his chest, "How long have you known? That she will die?"

"A few weeks, now. Look, don't argue with me. Don't tell me I've should have called sooner, because we both know you wouldn't have come."

A blush rose into his cheeks. "You're right, I'm sorry."

Another long paused followed, before Eve softened her voice and asked, "How are you? And the family? I heard you had another kid, not too long ago."

"I've been better, to tell you the truth. But, uh, the kids are great. Kathy's great. How about you? How's my older sis doing?"

A soft laugh filled the line. "I've been better too. I've moved in with mom to help her around the house. My hours stink though, but working in the ER does that to ya."

"ER, you're a doctor? Congrats."

"Yeah, I'm a doctor. Have been for awhile now. And before you ask, no kids and no husband."

Elliot felt embarrassed, "Guess I haven't kept up with the family real well, huh?"

"I can't really blame you, Elliot, I actually can't. I want to, but it isn't your fault. Anyway, I need to get going, and give mom her meds. Come out and see her, sometime soon. She doesn't have really long left. 'sides, if you really don't want to see her, just come out to see me. And John, and the rest of the lot. Okay?"

He nodded, "Sure, I'll think about it."

"Don't think too long."

"I know," he took a breath, "I know. I won't."

"G'night, Elliot."

"Night Eve."

Elliot sat on the wooden chair, the phone pressed to his ear as the dial tone buzzed in his ear. He shook his head and hung up. He remembered her now. Evelyn Cecilia, with her long dark hair and glowing blue eyes. She always had a smile on her face, but he could count all the times it was traded off for a scowl when she brought out the authoritative side out of her.

He vaguely remembered the rest of his siblings too. He remembered carefree John Michael, always there with a joke and a smile, and shy Rose Graciela, but Frank Martin was always serious. And Samuel Christoper was always a little crazy, always hyper and breaking the rules. Which was probably why he was one of the most frequently beaten children, of the boys. None of the girls were ever hit, however, that never stopped Joe from verbally degrading them. They were girls after all.

Elliot ran a hand over his face, exhaustion hitting him hard, just as the memories came back in. He wish he never received the call; that Eve should have never contacted him. Now he would be forced to see his estranged siblings, and his dying mother once more.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia Benson cast her partner a worried look. He had his forehead resting against the cool windowpane. His blue eyes seemed distant, lost in some memory.

"Hey, El? We're almost there."

Elliot made no sound, or movement, to indicate he heard her.

_"I'm doing it for them, Kathy, not for me. She would love to see her grandkids, one last time."_

_"But not her son? Elliot this is ridiculous. Would you stop flinging clothes around like a child and stop!"_

_Elliot shook his head, "If the kids don't go, then I won't. I have no reason to see her."_

_"She's your mother, and she wants to see you one more time. What's so bad about that? The poor woman is dying."  
"Why now? Why call me up now;why would she all of a sudden want to see me now, of all times?" Elliot threw down the shirt he was holding. "Fine. I'll go. Say goodbye. Then come back."_

"Elliot, El?" Olivia gently jostled her partner's shoulder, fully aware by the sling that it was his injured one. "We're here, partner."

Elliot sat up straighter, his face grim. The familiar house came into view, and a few cars parked outside indicated that his other siblings were here as well. He grimaced.

"Come on, El. It can't be that bad. I'll help you unload." She cast him one last look before turning off the ignition and getting out of the car. Elliot watched from the mirror as she unloaded his duffel bag from the back.

With one last sigh, he got out of the car and carefully took the duffel bag from Olivia. He looked up and met her brown eyes. "Thanks, Liv, for everything. And I'm telling you, if you want to leave, you can. You don't have to stay."

Olivia smiled, "I told you I'm staying. Kathy is taking care of the kids, Cragen said I can take some days off, and you need this. I'm your partner, this is what partners do."

Elliot smiled too, and nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

Together they made their way towards the front door. Olivia rang the doorbell, knowing her partner wasn't feeling up to it. A young, dark haired man answered the door with a wide smile. His blue eyes, tinged with green around the edges, nearly made Olivia buckle. But she pulled herself together.

"Hiya Elliot, really long time no see." the handsome man joked. He motioned inside the house, "Come on in, most of us are here."

As Elliot shuffled in, followed by Olivia, the man pointed to Elliot's sling and said to her, "Aren't ya supposed to keep this guy in check, Kathy?"

Olivia smiled politely and shook her head. "No, no, I'm Olivia Benson. I'm his partner."

"I'm John, John Grant. Nice to meetcha Miss Benson. So where's Kath then? I haven't even met the poor soul." John looked around, the twinkle in his eyes causing Olivia to blush.

"She couldn't make it, John." Elliot called, from where he stood off to the side.

"Huh, too bad. So partner? You're a cop?"

"Yep, Manhattan SVU. Elliot and I have been partners for eleven, going on twelve years." Olivia replied, placing her hands in her pockets.

"Really? That's a long time." he whistled. "I work in Atlanta, for the FBI." He grinned at her distaste. "Yeah, I'm sure the FBI and police often clash. But we're not all bad."

"I'm sure," she laughed. She turned to him as they made their way over to where Elliot sat on his duffel bag, refusing to leave Olivia alone. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you have a different last name?"

John's smile faded a little. He looked over to a curious Elliot as he turned back to the brunette."I legally changed it when I moved out. I met a nice couple by the name of O'Doyle, Patrick and Noreen. They uh, took me in and let me stay there till I got on my feet." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "But, Patrick wasn't as nice as I thought he was, and Noreen eventually died in a fatal car crash."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Olivia claimed, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

John shrugged, "It's nothing. Really. I got a great job now, and three beautiful kids. My first wife, Rachel, died. But I eventually remarried when I met Samantha." His eyes glowed with a proud air. "You ought a meet them someday."

"John?" a timid voice called out from another room. John smiled.

"That'd be Rose. Poor woman is so shy-" he stopped himself short. He and Elliot shared a look, both knowing that their sister was so shy because their father made it clear that she was nothing. "Rosie! Come here and see who dragged himself out to see us!"

A skinny woman appeared from around the corner, her curly hair shadowing her face. She smiled shyly when she saw Elliot, "Hi. It's been a very long time, Elliot."

Elliot stood and awkwardly hugged his sister, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead in a brotherly manner. He stood back and looked her up and down, his blue eyes meeting her darker ones. "You look beautiful, Rosie."

The woman blushed and shook her head.

John cracked another smile and jerked his head at her, "Can you believe how beautiful she is, after giving birth to six kids?"

Olivia felt her mouth open in surprise. "And I thought Eliot had a lot of kids," she joked, and was glad when John joined in. Rose had smiled, but Elliot was too busy lost in his own thoughts again.

"Alright, come on then. Let's get somewhat further into the house." John kid. He looked over at Elliot, "You can just leave your bag, Frank will get it for you later."

Elliot nodded, his jaw set and his blue eyes hooded. He was extremely uncomfortable, and Olivia felt that it was a side of him she never saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Entering the living, an adorable little Asian girl threw herself into John's legs. He laughed and picked her up as her father called out, "'ey! Careful, Leela!"

"Hiya, kiddo." He turned to face Elliot and Olivia. "This here is Uncle Elliot, and Auntie Olivia."

Olivia was going to protest, because she wasn't family, but a look from Elliot and a smile from John told her she was. She gently grabbed the girl's hand and shook it. "Hello beautiful."

The child giggled. Her light brown eyes lit up with laughter as she was ticked by John. A stocky, extremely well built man, came around the corner. He sighed and placed a hand on Leela's glossy black hair. "There you are," he claimed. He had a thick, gruff accent. From England, if Olivia wasn't mistaken. She looked at Elliot for answers, but he seemed just as shocked.

The ruggedly handsome man turned to face them. He shook Olivia's hand firmly, "I'm Frank."

"Olivia." she responded meekly. His eyes and face held a serene seriousness. She knew that nobody ever messed with this man, if they knew what was good for them.

Frank turned to face Elliot, and shook his hand as well. "'ello, brotha. It's been a bit."

Elliot nodded slowly, amazed at what he's seen of his siblings so far. "Frank. Yes it has. Longer than I thought."

Frank gave him a small smile, before he motioned towards a slender figure off to the side. The woman made her way over, just as shy as Rose had. "This is Lai, my wife." He cast a protective arm around her shoulders.

Lai shook their hands as well, "Hello. Nice to meet you both." Her accent was detectable, but her English seemed perfected. She giggled when Frank placed a tender kiss on her cheek, and whispered something into her ear. John placed Leela on the floor as Lai knelt in front of her and said, "現在，里拉，去發揮."

Elliot and Olivia, and even John, looked at each other. Frank's eyebrow quirked up as his wife and child left the room. "She said, 'Come now, Leela, go play.'"

Olivia and John nodded impressed, as Elliot felt even more overwhelmed by the changes in his family. As John led Olivia over to the couch, to look over family albums, albeit reluctantly, Frank stepped closer to Elliot to watch.

"So, where'd you pick up the accent?" Elliot questioned, his eyes focused ahead on his partner.

"Overseas. I joined in the military, was a Special Forces operator of a search and destroy unit." Frank claimed, his brown eyes trained on Olivia and John as well.

"Yeah? It's a pretty thick one."

"Well, I've been over there for a long time."

Elliot sighed, and turned to face Frank. "It's good seeing you Frank, really."

Frank turned to face him as well, coming a few inches shorter. "I feel the same."

They nodded and continued watching Olivia and John sort through their past. Memories welling up and crashing down in their minds. Finally, Elliot yawned. "Mind if I sit down?"

John gave him an odd smile. "No, Elliot, not at all."

Olivia scooted over as her partner sat next to her. She recognized some of the photos that Bernadette had showed her. And she felt a warmth come over her when she came upon the carrot picture. Elliot leaned over and tapped on it.

"That's what you were talking about? That day in court?" he didn't seem angry, rather tired. "You spoke to my mother, didn't you?"

John and Frank perked up, but kept quiet, as Olivia nodded. "We did talk, and she showed me these pictures. I convinced her to speak up for Kathleen's sake."

Elliot leaned back into the couch, "Thanks," he breathed.

"Yeah." she responded quietly, watching as he fought the urge to fall asleep. He shifted uncomfortably, his sling in his way. "Where's Sam? And Eve?"

Olivia didn't miss the uncomfortable looks shared by Frank and John. Frank responded, "Eve's upstairs, with mom."

"And Sa-Chris isn't coming." John finished. Elliot opened his eyes.

"Chris? Who's Chris?"

"Sam. He goes by his middle name now. Christoper." John answered, shifting in his seat. He pointed to a picture of identical children, dressed in matching football uniforms. One child was making a silly face, his tongue dangling from his lips, as the other boy's face held a grimace. As if scared or ashamed of what his sibling was doing. "The one making a face is Chris, and that one is Elliot."

Olivia inhaled sharply. Her partner was a twin? She turned to face him, and he seemed guilty, almost sad. "Yeah, _Sam's_, my twin. I'm older by a few hours."

"You never told me about any of them, especially your twin." she whispered.

Elliot shrugged, "I never told Kathy either." he turned to face John then. "Where is he? Why can't he make it?"

"Because," a sharp, female voice called out, "He's a damn, sick bastard and currently serving for felony murder, two counts of attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, robbery, driving under the influence, and reckless driving. Sentenced up to eighty-eight years, up for parole in fifty. Recently convicted of murder in the first degree, sentence to death row."

There was a still silence in the room. Frank stood rock solid, his face expressionless. John wore a look of distaste and shame. Elliot looked shell shocked. He sat up quickly, all traces of sleep gone. "I don't believe you."

"Well you should, Elliot. It's true. Go see the son of bitch in Oswald State Correctional Facility anytime you want to." she snapped, her brown hair constantly pushed out of her eyes.

"Evie," warned John, his voice taken on a tired one.

Frank stepped forward and placed a hand on her arm, "Come on, loosen up, love."

Elliot felt like he was suffocating. He couldn't face them, he stood up quickly and left the room as Olivia called out his name. He ignored her, after he called back, "I need some air."

"Elliot, wait up!" she finally caught up to him. She watched for a moment as he slammed his good hand on the hood of the car, denting it, and then resting his head against the crook of his arm as he laid it on the now dented hood. "El?"  
"No, Liv. I'm not alright. Please, just give me a moment." he muttered, his voice muffled by his clothing. He eventually raised his head and shook his head. "I can't that. I don't believe it."

"Do you want to leave?" she asked softly, rubbing his back.

He shook his head, "No. I need to know everything that I missed. I need some damn answers."

"Alright, alright." she repeated, her voice low.

"First, I need to see Sam."


	4. Chapter 4

After making an appointment for later that afternoon, Elliot and Olivia sat in the car. She turned on the AC and nudged him. "Should we get going?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Let's go."

"What about them?" she questioned, looking over at the house.

"Screw them. I'll be back anyway." he muttered, turning his head to look out the window.

Olivia nodded and started the car.

"Off to OZ we go," she heard him ground out, under his breath.

* * *

Elliot was met by a wide eyed, elderly woman. She took him in, shocked. Shaking her head, she whispered, "You look exactly like him, Detective."

He gave her a small smile, "I know."

Sister Peter Marie led him through halls and cells, voices of the condemned echoed in his head. He felt physically sick. Steadying himself by placing a hand on a wall, he took a few calming breaths before continuing on. Sister Peter Marie paused outside of the room that held the death row inmates. "Here we are, Detective Stabler. I'll be back to check on you two, if you don't leave early."

Before he could ask why he would do that, she fled quickly and a guard pushed him forward gruffly.

Elliot took a deep breath and attempted to relax his nerves. He adjusted the sling that held his left arm, and rolled his neck until it cricked. The guard opened the door leading to death row, the clanging of metal against metal echoing the concrete room. Elliot fought off a chill although a trickle of sweat made it's way down his back, and took another calming breath. He stepped in and ignored the remark the guard muttered under his breath. He walked down the aisle till he found the right cell.

Elliot took up a position in between the two cells, unconsciously afraid of being too close to the inmate behind him, and in front of him. He watched as recognition lit up the other man's face as he stood up slowly and made his way over to the bars.

Sam cast him a lazy smile, his eyes half-lidded. He casually placed his hand in between the bars and leaned against it, resting his chin in one as well. Pointing to Elliot's visible Marine tattoo on his right forearm, he claimed, "I see you got a new tat without me."

Elliot didn't make a sound, but remained studying his twin brother with an expressionless face. Sam was shirtless, wearing only navy blue pants. His upper body was littered in bruises and ugly scars, and his tattoo on his left bicep irked Elliot. Sam didn't deserve to have that tattoo.

After a brief moment, Elliot shook his head slowly. "Sam, what the hell happened to you?"  
The other man didn't move a muscle, except to widen his toothy smile. "I go by Chris now, bro. Christopher Keller."

Elliot's eyes widen a little. He cocked his head to the side. "You took mom's maiden name? Why?"

Chris's eyes darkened a shade. "The _Stabler_ name is tarnished because of that sick fuck of a father we had," he growled, spitting out the name as if it were disgusting to him.

Elliot reacted by baring his teeth, and fighting the urge to step forward. He swallowed roughly as he said, "The Stabler name is tarnished because of _you_, you son of a bitch."

Chris didn't take offense to the name, but instead threw his head back and laughed. Elliot had to stop the bile from rising up into his throat. His brother was a sociopath, his brother was sick. Chris's eyes narrowed to slits as he leaned as far as he could from the bars.

"That's right, I'm a son of a bitch. And you know what Elliot? I'm a bitch too. Did'ya know that? I fuck guys all the time, and they fuck me. You wanna hear how all those men moan and groan-"

"Shut the hell up you damn fag!" Elliot shouted as he took a menacing step forward, his fists clenched at his side. "You're a sick fuck, Sam. You deserve to be behind bars, and you sure as hell do not deserve the Stabler name."

Chris's face lit up with another lazy smile. "Chris," he sang in a nearly mocking tone, "My name is _Chris_."

Elliot's body shook with rage and disgust. "You're dead to me, Sammy, you're dead to all of us."

Turning on his heel, and careful to stay in the center of the room, Elliot stalked off. Chris's smile faded a little, but he kept it plastered on as he shouted at his retreating brother's back. "Bye, bye El! Give the kid's a kiss from their Uncle Chris!" He couldn't help but grin even wider when he saw his brother's back tense up from his catcall.

With an exaggerated sigh, Chris pushed off the bars and swaggered over to his musky smelling cot. He plopped down on it, and cradled his head in his hands. A whistle from across the way caused his head to jerk up.

"Whadda ya want?" he demanded, watching as the other inmate waggled his eyebrows and grabbed at his crotch.

"That brother of yours is cute, think he'd come back for another visit?"

Chris bit his bottom lip and sneered. "Fuck off, he's a cop."

The inmate placed his hands in the air, as in surrender, and laughed. "Sure, sure thing Sammy boy."

He leaped off the bed and got as close to the bars as he could. Glaring at the other man, he growled, "Chris, it's fuckin' Chris. Get it right ya chickenshit."

"Ooo, I'm scared. Whatcha gonna do from all the ways over there?" he jeered, ducking as a shoe was thrown and scratched his head. "Hey!"  
Chris shrugged, "That. I'm gonna do that."

"Shut up in there!" a guard cried out, before flicking a switch that turned off the lights.

He sighed and found his way over to his bed again, his mind in a confused state. After a few moments, Chris found himself in a deep slumber.


End file.
